Robert and Anna Scorpio
| type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Wisconsin (Robert) Devane House (Anna) | parents = Thomas Devane (Anna's father) | siblings = Mac Scorpio (Robert's brother) Gabriel Devane Lindsay Devane (deceased) Alex Devane (identical twin) (Anna's siblings) | children = Peter August (Anna's son; born 1976) Robin Scorpio-Drake (daughter; born 1977) Leora Hayward (Anna's daughter; born 2003; deceased) | grandchildren = Emma Scorpio-Drake (granddaughter, via Robin; born 2008; revised to 2005) Noah Scorpio-Drake (grandson, via Robin; born 2017) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }}Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane Scorpio are popular fictional characters and a former supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Robert has been portrayed by actor Tristan Rogers, on and off, since the character's debut in 1980. Anna was portrayed by actress Finola Hughes, on and off, from 1985 to 2008 and she later returned to GH in February 2012 and has been on ever since. Storylines |-|1976-89= In 1976 Robert and Anna met while working as partners in the World Security Bureau. They fell in love and were secretly married in a small ceremony in Italy. When their bosses, Sean Donely and Cesar Faison learn of the marriage, they arrange to have it broken up by leading Robert to discover that Anna was working as a double agent. A short time later, Anna is disfigured in an accidental explosion caused by the gunfire of her husband. Robert learns that she is a double agent and divorces her, while keeping their history and marriage a secret. Robert was unaware however that Anna was pregnant and had secretly given birth to their daughter, Robin. To protect Robin, Anna gave Robin to a close friend, Filomena Soltini, to raise. Until she was six years old, Robin grew up believing that she was an orphan, Filomena was her grandmother and Anna was just a close family friend. In 1981, in an attempt to get over Anna, Robert threw himself into his WSB work and received an assignment to defeat the evil Cassadine family. He arrived in Port Charles that year and began a flirtation with Laura Webber, which caused him to clash with her beau, Luke Spencer. He eventually befriended Luke and they worked together to bring down Mikkos Cassadine and his Ice Princess caper. Anna arrived in Port Charles in 1985 and she and Robert called a truce, deciding to leave the past in the past. She also revealed to Robert that they have a seven year old daughter named Robin. They team up together and pretend to hate each other in order to trap their boss, Sean, who was trying to steal the Aztec treasure. Anna forced herself to wear a fake scar as her penance for working as a double agent. While on a train with Robert and Sean, Robert rips off her scar to help prove to Sean that they still hate one another. Anna is hurt by this action and this caused some real discord between her and Robert, however it also freed her from having to wear the scar. On the train, Sean and Robert get into a fight over the treasure. Sean thinks he has killed Robert and breaks down deciding to turn over the jewels, however Robert tricks Sean by dressing up as the evil Mr. Wu. Robert catches Sean and throws him in jail. Robert is shocked that Sean is so happy to see him but still refuses to forgive him. Later in 1985, Robin is kidnapped by Mr. Wu. She is rescued by Robert and Anna, with the help of Sean, Frisco Jones, Felicia Jones and Buzz Stryker. Sean helping to save Robin is what led Robert to eventually forgive him for attempting to steal the Aztec treasure. In 1986, Anna began working as the co-police chief, she also became involved with mobster, Duke Lavery. Robert disapproved of the relationship and it also caused many of her friends to distrust her. In 1987, Anna left her job as co-police chief deciding to open a private investigation firm instead. Robert and Sean became her partners in the new PI firm. At this time, Anna was still involved with Duke, however Robert began to show interest in her again. She stayed with Duke, until he was presumably killed in 1990 after a gunfight with Julian Jerome. |-|1990-92= In 1990, Anna was forced to pretend to be engaged to Faison to protect Robert, Robin and Sean from him. This decision was met with a lot of resistance from Robert. Robert and Anna has a series of arguments over her plan and Anna decided to finally get even with him. She seduces him and ties him up so she can tell him off and say her peace once and for all. Neither were expecting that through all of this their old feelings would resurface, but they did, and both Robert and Anna discovered they still had feelings for one another. Robert and Anna decided to explore these feelings and realized they were still in love with each other. They were remarried in a lavish ceremony in Port Charles in 1991. The reunion was short lived however as Anna was soon kidnapped by Faison. Despite the reappearance of Robert's former wife, Holly Sutton, Robert decides to leave town in search of Anna. In 1992, Robert and Anna are presumed dead in an explosion while trying to escape Faison. Both managed to escape the explosion and went into hiding, although neither knew that the other had survived. In 2001, Anna is revealed to be alive on the soap opera, where she reunited with Robin, while Robert is revealed to be alive when he returns to Port Charles in 2006. |-|2006-08= In 2006, Anna returns to Port Charles to visit Robin and investigate Lorenzo Alcazar. She is pissed when she learns that Robert is alive and didn't contact her beforehand. Robert returned to town tracking a rare strain of encephalitis that had invaded Port Charles. Robert tried to explain his reasoning for pretending to be dead, but Anna and Robin are still angry and refuse to forgive him. Robert works hard to rebuild his relationships with Robin and Anna. Anna decides to forgive him for Robin's sake, but Robin is not as easy to convince. Robert becomes desperate for Robin's forgiveness when she falls ill with encephalitis. Robin eventually recovers and is ready to give Robert a second chance, only to learn that he has left town again. He returns a few months later and is able to rebuild his relationship with Robin. In 2008, Robert returned to General Hospital when his plane crashed near Port Charles. Jagger Cates rescued him and brought him to General Hospital where it was revealed that he had a brain tumor. During an MRI, Dr. Patrick Drake told Robert that the brain tumor was the result of another tumor. Robert learned that he had colon cancer and fell into a coma. This ordeal brought Robert and Anna closer as she never left his side while he was in the hospital. He came out of the coma on October 14, 2008 after being confronted by Luke Spencer, Sean, Tiffany Donely and the rest of his family. Soon after, Robert and Anna reaffirmed their love and admiration for one another. Later that year, Robert and Anna returned to Port Charles for Robin's wedding to Patrick and the birth of their granddaughter, Emma Scorpio-Drake. Shortly after the wedding, Robert left town again to resume his missions, while Anna spent some more time with Robin and Emma before also returning to the WSB. |-|2012-13= After the presumed death of their daughter Robin in early 2012, Anna tracks Robert down and brings him back to Port Charles. Robert arrives not knowing why he has been summoned. He bonds with his granddaughter Emma, giving her mother and baby stuffed koalas. Anna then tells him about Robin's presumed death and he is devastated. He insists on seeing her body, even after Anna tells him she was burned beyond recognition. Robert goes to the hospital morgue and views her body. He later attempts to commit suicide in his grief, but is later stopped by Luke. Wanting to give him something else to live for, Luke lies and tells Robert that Ethan Lovett is Robert's son with Holly and is in need of help. This gives Robert the will he needs to go on and he leaves town with Holly to track down Ethan. Anna stays in town grieving the loss of her daughter and following up on leads that Robin may still be alive. She and Luke track down a lead to Switzerland, but the trail goes cold and Anna is forced to accept that her daughter is gone. In reality, Robin was not dead, but had been kidnapped by Faison with the help of Ewen Keenan, Jerry Jacks and Liesl Obrecht. In later November/early December, Robert returns to town having already learned the truth that Luke lied about Ethan being his son. He learns that Anna is involved with a back-from-the-dead Duke and is mistrustful of the relationship. Robert realizes there is something wrong with Duke after Luke contacts him about the situation. He helps Anna realize that the man she was falling back in love with was not Duke and their arch-enemy Faison in disguise. Robert then accompanies Anna to the mental institution in Switzerland that Faison has connections to. Anna and Robert find the real Duke, who Faison had been holding captive in order to steal his identity. After finding Duke, Robert and Anna split up. Anna stays with Duke, while Robert goes after Faison's accomplice Dr. Obrecht. While chasing Obrecht, Robert finds Robin tied up to a gurney in one of the rooms. He is overjoyed and attempts to rescue his daughter, but Dr. Obrecht injects him with a lethal dose of propofol, which leaves him in a coma clinging to his life while Obrecht takes Robin to Jerry Jacks. A year later, Robert awakens from his coma. Anna and Mac immediately rush to Switzerland to see him. He experiences some memory loss initially but soon remembers that he saw Robin alive and anxiously tells Anna that they have to rescue their daughter. Anna was hesitant to believe him because she had struggled with being in denial over Robin's death for so long. She visits Faison who is locked up in a maximum security prison to get the truth and he confirms to Anna that Robin is alive and he kidnapped her. Anna goes back to the clinic and tells Robert that Faison said Robin is alive and they decide to find their daughter. Anna gets a call from Nikolas Cassadine, who is helping Britt Westbourne find her son, and he informs her that Dr. Obrecht is on Cassadine Island. Anna and Robert then leave the clinic on their way to rescue Robin. Robert and Anna infiltrate Cassadine Island, but are caught by Jerry who locks them in the lab and forces Robin to do his biding by holding her parents captive. Robert and Anna eventually manage to escape from the lab and overpower Jerry, who tells him that he sent Robin back to Port Charles with Faison and Obrecht. They race back to Port Charles and with the help of Luke, they find Robin at Wyndemere castle. Anna and Robert rescue her from Faison and Obrecht and are finally reunited with their daughter. They dispose of Faison and keep the secret of what they really did with him between themselves. After Robin is reunited with all of her family, Robert and Anna spend Christmas with Robin, Emma, and Duke. While having a conversation with Robin, Anna talked about her relationship with Robert. She told Robin that she would always love Robert and if he came through the door and wanted to resume their relationship, she would be torn between him and Duke, but Robert would never put her in that position, and she is committed to her relationship with Duke. |-|2014-19= On May 31, 2019, Robert confessed that while he's happy for her and Finn he was also saddened because he was afraid that he wouldn't be a part of Anna's adventures anymore and he confessed that she's the love of his life but Anna assured him that he would always be an important part of her life. Wedding videos Robert and Anna were first married in 1976 in a small, private ceremony in Italy. They were later remarried in 1991 in Port Charles, however the marriage was invalid. See also *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Emma Scorpio-Drake *Noah Scorpio-Drake *Robin's Kidnapping Photo gallery RobertAnnaGH.jpg RobertAnnaRewed.jpg Robertannarobin.jpg rascorpio.jpg rna.jpg rnarobin.jpg rnawed.jpg robinrobertanna.JPG scorpiospy.jpg AnnaRobertDuke.jpg Rna3.png Rna2.png Rna1.png robinwed.jpg scorpio.jpg Robinrobertanna.jpg Robert robin anna.jpg Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Supercouples Category:General Hospital couples Category:Devane family Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Scorpio family